nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11 is the fifty-third episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighty-fourth episode overall. It is the eleventh instalment in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches The show opens with Luigi making his entrance wearing his old Mario Bros. outfit as his old theme music plays. Luigi has dubbed the evening “Mario Appreciation Night” and has put together a tribute video to his brother Mario. The video plays and show footage of both Mario and Luigi in happier times- before cutting to footage of Luigi brutalising Mario more recently. Luigi stands in the ring, having removed his green shirt and overalls, posing. Having seen enough, Link rushes the ring and Luigi escapes the ring. Luigi teases getting back into the ring to fight Link but then decides against it and leaves. After the show intro, a video package put together by the Clean Cut Clan, supposedly showing proof of a conspiracy to keep the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships in the hands of Spider-Man and Batman, plays. Clean Cut Clan v Spider-Man & Batman – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Texas Tornado Tag Team Hardcore Match Spider-Man and Batman enter to a negative reception from the audience. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sagat hits Spider-Man with a neckbreaker. Batman delivers a bridging German suplex to Mr. Clean for a 2-count. Spider-Man clotheslines Sagat out of the ring then dives onto him. Mr. Clean delivers a hip toss to Batman while Spider-Man returns Sagat to the ring before hitting Mr. Clean with a springboard spinning heel kick. Spider-Man leaps onto Mr. Clean with a Five Star Frog Splash. Mr. Clean hits Spider-Man in the head with a fire extinguisher he previously brought into the ring. Mr. Clean hits Batman with a kendo stick then punches him in the face with a ring bell, knocking him out of the ring. Mr. Clean leaps onto Batman with a springboard Cleaning Press but Spider-Man leaps onto Mr. Clean. Sagat follows the rest of the competitors out of the ring but Spider-Man returns him to the ring and hits him with a lead pipe. Batman reverses a suplex from Mr. Clean as Spider-Man rolls Sagat up but fails to get a 1-count. Spider-Man tosses Sagat out of the ring then leaps onto him as Mr. Clean gives Batman a sambo suplex. Returning to the ring, Spider-Man Irish whips Sagat into the corner then hits him with the kendo stick. Mr. Clean brings a table into the ring and props it up in the corner before the action spills out of the ring once more. Batman gets another table and clubs Sagat with it. Mr. Clean hits Spider-Man in the head with a Championship belt. Batman hits Sagat with the table again then leaps at him with a double axe handle from the top rope. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Batman then punches him in the back of the head. Sagat hits Spider-Man with a neckbreaker as Mr. Clean blasts Batman with the belt. Spider-Man piledrives Sagat but is knocked out of the ring by Mr. Clean with a belt shot. Sagat applies a submission hold to Batman as Mr. Clean repositions the table in the centre of the ring. Spider-Man rolls Mr. Clean onto the table then climbs the table. Mr. Clean gets to his feet and off the table but Spider-Man leaps onto him with a Top Rope Hurricanrana, sending Mr. Clean flying through the table. Spider-Man makes the cover to earn a 3-count and retain the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship for his team. Winners: Spider-Man & Batman Freddy Krueger v Jason Voorhees – NoDQ Interactive Championship The two men briefly stare one another down. Freddy Krueger tells Jason Voorhees he stinks- Jason responds with a clothesline. Jason Irish whips Freddy into the corner then clubs him with a doublr axe handle. Jason punches Freddy with a flurry in the corner before Freddy responds with a series of punches and stomps of his own. Freddy delivers a head-drop to Jason. Jason responds with a clothesline then punches Freddy in the head repeatedly. Jason delivers a huge spinebuster to Freddy before following up with a Giant Swing. Jason lifts Freddy to his feet, only to clothesline him immediately. Jason delivers a diving double stomp then attempts the Crystal Lake Slam but Freddy blocks it and gives Jason a bulldog. Freddy gives Jason a piledriver then twists Jason’s knee. Freddy gives Jason a low blow leg drop then applies a headlock but the hold is broken when Jason’s foot gets under the bottom rope. Freddy gives Jason a belly-to-belly suplex and makes the cover for a 1-count. Freddy gives Jason a headlock punch then leaps at Jason with a double axe handle drop. Freddy locks in the Iron Claw but Jason eventually gets free. Jason delivers a spinout chokeslam for a 2-count. Jason gives Freddy a 2-count for another 2-count. Jason Irish whips Freddy into the ropes and catches him with a Powerslam for a close 2-count. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but Freddy blocks it and attempts a Running Low Blow but Jason blocks it. Jason successfully hits the Tombstone Piledriver and makes the cover for another close 2-count. Both men dodge running strikes from one another but Freddy catches Jason in the Iron Claw. Jason reaches the ropes, so Freddy reapplies the hold- Jason reaches the ropes again so Freddy reapplies the hold once more and ends up bloodying Jason. Jason headbutts Freddy then applies an Iron Claw of his own. Jason attempts another Powerslam but Freddy counters it with a roll-up for a close 2-count. Jason successfully hits the Crystal Lake Slam to pick up the win and retain the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Winner: Jason Voorhees }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, Santa Claus and Conehead (as Christmas Cone) hand out candy to children in the audience and wave in the ring. Mr. Clean’s entrance music plays and he makes his way out- distracted, Santa is prey for a sneak attack from Sagat, who delivers a Sitdown Powerbomb which also wipes out Conehead. Mr. Clean enters the ring and delivers a Clean Cut to Santa. Conehead attempts to charge Sagat with a running DDT but Sagat puts him down easily. Sagat delivers a Tiger Suplex to Santa. Conehead attempts to attack Mr. Clean but is again easily stopped. Mr. Clean hits Santa with another Clean Cut, bloodying Santa’s face. Mr. Clean throws Conehead into the corner and Sagat hits him with a Gore before Mr. Clean delivers a Clean Cut to him. Sagat imitates cover Conehead for a pin, then Mr. Clean does the same. The two continue to exchange pretend pinfalls over Conehead to mock him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi v The Hulk v Frankenstein v Superman – NoDQ CAW Championship #1 Contendership Match During Luigi’s entrance, Aaron Rift relays a message from backstage that Conehead is distraught at being unable to save Santa Claus from a beating at the hands of the Clean Cut Crew. Luigi gets to the stage but is blindsided by a sledgehammer attack from Link. Link hits Luigi with a neckbreaker then delivers a Mario-style Butt Bop to knock Luigi down. Link grabs a table from the stage pit area and sets it up on the stage. Link sets Luigi up on the table and delivers a Super Mario Stunner through the table. As a result, Luigi is removed from the match and it becomes a Triple Threat Match. The Hulk and Frankenstein stare one another down then lock up. Neither one manages to get any leverage over the other. Superman stands between both men. Frankenstein throws Superman into the corner and out of the way, disinterested in the smaller man and he and the Hulk lock up once more. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman again gets between the giants but this time the Hulk throws him into the corner. Frankenstein capitalises with a reverse suplex. Superman goes for Frankenstein but Frankenstein again throws Superman into the corner, allowing the Hulk to hit Frankenstein with a German suplex. Superman goes for the Hulk but is once more thrown out of the way! Frankenstein gets the Hulk in the corner and chokes him with his boot but Superman rams both men with a shoulder tackle. Superman delivers hard punches to both of his opponents, successfully knocking both of them down. Superman delivers a sumo chokeslam to the Hulk then does the same to Frankenstein. Frankenstein lifts Supeman by the neck to choke him. The Hulk delivers a Gorilla press drop to Superman. Frankenstein picks up the Man of Steel to deliver a sitdown powerbomb. The Hulk gives Superman a spinning powerbomb. Frankenstein mounts and punches Superman then stomps on him before the Hulk punches at Superman too. The Hulk gets Superman in a half-Boston crab before Frankenstein applies a headlock to Superman. The two big men punch Superman into the ropes, where the Hulk delivers a low blow kick. The Hulk stomps away at Superman then throws him out of the ring. The Hulk sets Superman up on a ringside commentary table, where he delivers the Big Green Buster, smashing Superman through the table. Frankenstein sets Superman up on the other ringside commentary table and gives him a Monster Bomb through it. Frankenstein and the Hulk scuffle until the Hulk shoves Frankenstein away and rushes into the ring- just as the referee makes his 20-count, counting Frankenstein and Superman out of the match! Winner: The Hulk Trivia *Michael Myers is named as the next challenger for the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches Category:NoDQ Interactive Championship Matches Category:Freddy vs. Jason